


Jefferem and Benrey

by QhaZomb



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QhaZomb/pseuds/QhaZomb
Summary: Black Mesa security officer Jefferem and his weird alien co-worker.
Relationships: Benrey & Jefferem
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Jefferem and Benrey

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil thing to get down my basic idea of benrey's relationship with his mentioned friend jefferem the guard (and also josh from gamestop)

When the Black Mesa security staff first got news that one of Sector E’s research specimens was going to be set up to join the force, everyone was... understandably wary. All of Sector E’s research specimens were literal _aliens_ and _monsters_ , for god’s sake. And no one really knew what to expect outside of that. Was their new co-worker gonna be a little green man, or something more along the lines of a goddamn xenomorph?  
  
  
Turned out to be neither. It, or rather he, looked surprisingly human. Well, at a glance, anyway. If you spent more than just five seconds looking at the guy, you’d start to notice how... unnatural he looked. Unnaturally pale skin, unnaturally dark eyes, and unnaturally sharp teeth. And then there was the whole thing with him spitting out rainbow light balls whenever he sang. Not something out of Geiger's sketch book, yeah, but still pretty fuckin’ weird.  
  
  
As such, most of the force gave the new guy a wide berth. Except for Jefferem, that is. He remembered what it was like being the new guy. Not a good time, like, at all. And this guy’s probably having an even worse time, with the whole xenophobia thing. So he often made a point to be friendly towards the alien.  
  
  
Said alien’s name was apparently Benrey, and despite his very much non-human status, he was a pretty okay guy. Liked soda, liked video games, thought skeletons and photography were really cool. His way of speaking was kind of weird, and Jefferem was pretty sure he was on the autism spectrum or something (or maybe that was just how all his kind’s brains worked?), but he enjoyed his company. He was one of the few other guards at the facility that DIDN’T act like he constantly had a stick up his ass, which was a breath of fresh air. He was also pretty damn funny, always managing to get a good laugh out of Jefferem with his jokes and antics.  
  
  
Jefferem’s friend Josh from back in town liked the guy, too. He introduced the two of them over video chat one day, when Benrey was over at his dorm for an after-work gaming sesh (Josh didn’t yet have clearance to actually visit Jefferem’s on-site dorm, hence the video chats.) Benrey was pretty stoked to learn that Josh worked at a store that sold video games. ‘ _yooooo, dream joooooob!_ ’ he’d said. His excitement was pretty endearing.  
  
  
He was absolutely overflowing with excitement one day, when he told Jefferem that he’d just found out his old (human) friend from his childhood apparently also worked at Black Mesa. What are the fuckin’ odds of that? Benrey was SO eager to meet with the guy again. He apparently hadn’t seen him in like 20 years.  
  
  
As luck would have it, Jefferem and Benrey were both supposed to man guard posts in the sector this guy, Gordon Freeman, was going to be taking part in a test the next day. Benrey knew he wouldn’t have much time at all to chat just passing each other by in the hallway, so he got Jefferem to help him come up with a plan to extend their contact time. Benrey was gonna come up with some kind of excuse to follow Gordon further into the facility, and Jefferem was gonna cover for him if anybody said anything about Benrey missing from his post. What are friends for, right?  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
Jefferem watches as Benrey follows the young scientist further into the Sector C labs. He really hopes the lil’ weirdo manages to reconnect with his old buddy. And that nobody gives him too much shit for leaving his post.  
  
  
But, really, what’s the worst that could happen, anyway?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "What's the worst that could happen, anyway?"
> 
> and then BOOM. resonance cascade.


End file.
